The Story of The Five Amigos 2
The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (or Happy Feet: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 in other countries) is a fan-fiction by MarioFan65. It is a prequel to Happy Feet Two and the sequel to The Story of The Five Amigos. Characters *Ramón *Rimon *Limon *Tamón *Mendi the Adélie Penguin *Rinaldo *Nestor *Raul *Lombardo *Angelo *Angelo's Mother (mentioned) *Estefan *Enrique *Estevan/Estavon *Elian *Amigos (character) *Raphael *Art/Sculpture Master *Groupies (minor) *Adelie Chicas(minor) *Roy the Elder *The Elders (Adélie Village) *Xever the Elder *The Elders (Cape Adare) *Mumble (the deuteragonist) *Erik *Gloria *Norma Jean *Memphis *Maurice (minor) *Michelle (minor) *Seymour (minor) *Miss Viola (minor) *Mrs. Astrakhan (minor) *Lovelace *Boss Skua (mentioned) *Kony the Sea Lion (mentioned) *Roy's father (mentioned) *Beny the Penguin Capturer (the main antagonist) *Lilly the Supporter *Lilly's parents (pictured only) Chapters *Chapter 1: Ramón's Next Journey *Chapter 2: Adventure in Cape Adare *Chapter 3: Beny's Plan *Chapter 4: A Visit from Emperor-Land *Chapter 5: The Truth about Paperclips *Chapter 6: You Gotta to Stay Stay Stay! *Chapter 7: Poor Penguins from Other Lands *Chapter 8: A Trip to Kemp Land *Chapter 9: Beginning of Construction *Chapter 10: Goodbye Antarctica *Chapter 11: Arrival at Australia *Chapter 12: The Fire/A Battle Against Beny *Chapter 13: Return to Adelie-Land *Chapter 14/Epilogue: The Amigos' life changes Production This story was originaly going to be about a prequel, midquel and a parallel story of Happy Feet Two when everyone is celebrating their new home but when the Doomberg arrives, their homeland was cracking apart and the plot was scapped for some reasons due to many scenes that have blood on the ice. Now, the real plot is going to be about Rimon's lost father and the Amigos with their colony have to save him until it's too late. The scapped plot is now going to be Sven's backstory when he first went to Adélie-Land and discovering about his task to be a brave puffin. The plot is moved for Happy Feet: The Series Episode 34. Trivia *Adélie-Land from Happy Feet Two is known as New Adelie-Land. *This is MarioFan65's second fan-fiction to feature real food after Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover. *In this story, Estevan is known as Estavon. *Burger King and Yogurtland are reference in this story. *Baby mommies are mentioned when Lovelace sings during "You Gotta To Stay! Stay! Stay!". **They would later appear as brown female-like creatures in The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episode "Imaginary Friends". *At the end of the story, it shows how the Amigos changed their life and started a new one before the events of Happy Feet Two after Ramón's family and friends left for Cape Adare. **And Carmen is not included in the story before Ramón and Carmen first met. *This story has a little bit of characters but in the first one, there's a lot. See also *''The Story of The Five Amigos'' - the first fan-fiction of The Story of The Five Amigos series. *''The Beginning of The Five Amigos'' - a prequel to The Stroy of The Five Amigos series. Gallery Tamón's Ice Cave.png|Artwork of Tamón's Ice Cave Amigos Cave.png|Artwork of Amigos Cave Amigos Cave (Inside).png|Artwork of the inside section of Amigos Cave Fanmade Happy Feet Character 2.jpg|Artwork of Tamón Mendi (The Story of The Five Amigos 2).png|Artwork of Mendi Estevan (MarioFan65's Version).png|Artwork of Estevan Ramon's Father (Fanon).png|Artwork of Rimon Limon (The Story of The Five Amigos).png|Artwork of Limon Lilly the Supporter.png|Artwork of Lilly the Supporter Roy the Elder (HFFW).png|Artwork of Roy the Elder Xever the Elder (HFFW).png|Artwork of Xever the Elder Ramón's Paperclip (TSOTFA2).png|Ramón holding a paper cilp from Chapter 4 of the story Beny the Penguin Capturer.png|Artwork of Beny the Penguin Capturer Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos